


NOTW: (VILKAS) Morning After

by LuxinSkyrim



Series: Misadventures of Lux in Skyrim [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxinSkyrim/pseuds/LuxinSkyrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is at the beginning of day 2 when Farkas and Lydia are having their talk and Lux and Lydia head out to kill bandits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> First actual smut. It is basically what happen at the end of this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2481974 after I cut it off. I figured since the Farkas fic got so many hits I would post it.
> 
> Sorry if there are grammar issues. I wouldn't let my person that normally proof reads read this. I am too embarrassed. Hope you like.

Vilkas woke up to an empty bed. He should have know Farkas wouldn't stay. Since the new girl, Lux, had shown up, Farkas has been.. distant. They have always been so close even when they weren't sleeping together, and when they were Farkas never objected. He was always willing to do whatever Vilkas asked him. Why the sudden change now? The excessive amounts of pheromones she released turned him on as much as they did Farkas, but he could resist them. He didn't understand why his brother couldn't, yet he could, control his beast. What made things worse was that she had Farkas pumping out large amounts of pheramons as well, and those he couldn't resist. But, Farkas didn't want to do anything. All day yesterday he had been desperate for his brother, but every advance he made Farkas turned him down, until last night. Gods he was still hot thinking about it.

~

Aela and Skjor finally left. He laid his head on his twin's back and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Farkas flinched and attempted to pry at his hands. There he went resisting again. He would have understood if people were around. He no more wanted the others to know their secret any more then Farkas, but now they were alone.

"What's the matter, brother?" he asked kissing his twin's shoulders. Vilkas reached between his brother's legs to cup him, but Farkas quickly stood up shoving him off.

"What's the reason this time, huh?" He questioned with frustration.

Vilkas, confused why he suddenly had to state reason for wanting to be with his twin, answered, "Farkas...it's just. I had to speak with Kodlak. I still feel the wolf clawing at me. It's been so long. I've missed you."

He thought they had already came to the understanding that sometime Vilkas just needed this. Farkas made him feel safe and loved, when he felt hopeless.

"It's barely been a week, anyway you gotta let the wolf out," Farkas tried, "It's the only way to satisfy it."

"You satisfy it," Vilkas responded standing. He led his brother to the small in-ground tub and pulled him in.

"By the Gods Farkas, you smell so good," he pulled him into a kiss. Vilkas pushed him to one of the benches in the pool and knelt over him. Vilkas brushed a strand of hair from his twin's face. The steam from the bath house was warm and comforting. It also made water bead up on their skin causing it to glisten. Vilkas pulled his brother in for another kiss and finally Farkas surrendered.

Farkas pulled him into his lap, threading his fingers in Vilkas's hair. He began biting and licking down his twin's neck, shoulder and collar bone. Vilkas wrapped his arms around his brother and ground their hips together.

Farkas moved a hand to his hips and held them firmly to keep Vilkas from moving anymore. He wined, and Farkas bit down harder into his shoulder warning him. Vilkas moaned. He loved it when his brother dominated him.

The hand Farkas had in his brother's hair moved down to his backside. He slapped and massaged the cheek causing another breathy moan from Vilkas. Farkas squeezed the cheek still keeping his twin's hips in place as he moved the hand that and been holding his hips between their legs. He rubbed their cocks together on his way down to Vilkas's balls. He rubbed and slightly squeezed at them. Moving his hand farther down, he found the tight ring of muscles and softly rubbed it.

Vilkas was gasping and arching best he could, trying to push his brother's finger in. Farkas growled and bit down again on his shoulder. Vilkas was desperate. He begged his brother, "Please Farkas, I need you, now..."

"Ya know I can't fuck ya here. You'll make a mess and somebody'll find it," he replied in a deep gruff voice.

"Gods brother, I ache for you. Just take me to bed then," Vilkas wined breathy.

Farkas stood up and went for something to dry them off with. He pulled Vilkas out of the water and dried him. Vilkas clung to Farkas as he was drying himself, kissing newly dried areas. They covered up only what was necessary to get them to Vilkas's bed.

In the room, as Farkas shut and locked the door behind them, Vilkas went to undressing them. He stood behind Farkas rubbing is hands up his firm muscular stomach and chest and nipped at his back. Farkas gave him another growl and turned pushing him to the bed.

He sat Vilkas on the bed and placed his hand behind his brother's head. Farkas pulled his head to his cock and roughly ordered, "Get it ready."

Vilkas knew what to do. He opened his mouth licked at his brother's thick manhood. He licked down to Farkas's balls sucking one into his mouth. Farkas let out a growly moan, and Vilkas sucked the other in to his mouth and massaged them with his tongue. He licked back up to the head and licked the bits of pre-cum off the tip before taking the head into his mouth.

Farkas was getting impatient with his brother and pushed himself deeper in his mouth nearly to the hilt. Vilkas gagged a bit at the sudden intrusion in his throat, but began bobbing his head up and down. Farkas twisted his fingers in Vilkas's hair as his head tilted back a bit and he let out another pleased growl. Vilkas moaned around his brother's cock. Farkas's manhood was just like him, huge and thick.

Farkas pulled his brother off of him. He turned Vilkas around, and pushed him forward. He reached for his twin's manhood with one hand while the other went back to what it was doing in the bath. Vilkas whimpered pushing back trying to get the finger to enter him. Farkas applied pressure to his balls as a warning and took his hand from his tight little ring and slapped his ass then gripped the cheek hard enough to bruise. As bad as the act made him want to moan he bit his lip to try to hold it back. Farkas started rubbing and massaging the cheek and bent down kissing the red mark left by the slap. He moved his thumb back to the hole and rubbed it a little harder, while he began massaging Vilkas's balls again.

After a few more minutes of Farkas teasing him, Vilkas was back to begging, "Oh Gods..Farkas. Please. I can't.."

Farkas just growled and it made Vilkas moan even more, "Farkas! Please. Oh Gods! I need you."

"Ya know what ya want," Farkas asked with a deep growl. It was more command then question.

"Yes.." Vilkas desperately answered him.

"Then say it." He growled.

Gods Farkas was always good, but he has never been this intense. His dominance was normal partly because of his size and the fact that Farkas can be possessive. Vilkas doesn't mind though. He always walks away thoroughly satisfied. If he didn't know better, he would think Farkas had let the wolf take over. Surely he wouldn't would he. Farkas pressed a little harder on his pulsing ring.

"Fuck me! Please..fuck me brother!" He whimpered shamelessly.

Farkas plunged two fingers in to his brother stretching and working him open. He quickly added a third, and when Vilkas began panting he pulled his fingers out. Vilkas wined again turning, "Please..I can't...take anymore teasing. Just..Fuck!"

Farkas had grabbed his hips quickly hilted himself in Vilkas. He didn't give Vilkas much time to adjust, but Vilkas didn't really need it. He was so desperate. He howled and his brother pulled almost all of the way out, and then slammed into him deep starting a rough pace. Vilkas pushed his arms a little farther in front of him and gripped the furs to keep his face from being pounded in to the bed.

Farkas reached for one of Vilkas's hands and pulled it back to his own hip giving Vilkas a placed to hold on to. He reached for Vilkas's other arm making his face land in the furs. Farkas made Vilkas rub his own cock and Farkas continued his deep thrusts in to his twin's tight entrance.

A few more hits to his sweet spot and Farkas had his brother howling his name as Vilkas spilled over his own hand. His entrance began to pulse tighter around Farkas, and with a few more thrusts Farkas let out a deep growl as he filled his twin.

Farkas rolled his brother's sated body to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to him. He covered them both with furs as sleep took them.

~

Vilkas realized reflecting had n't been the best idea. He was wound up again and Farkas wouldn't be up for another round this soon. He barely got the first round out of him. He quickly took care of himself, recalling the best parts of the night before and again. He came with a whisper of his twin's name. He got up and dressed, then quickly ran up stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas wakes up from his turn. He said some horrible things to Lux last night and really pissed of Farkas...

Vilkas, in an alarmed state, jumped awake. He realized he was safe in his bed, but how did he get there. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself. What happened? His body ached. It felt like he had been trampled by a herd of mammoths. Did he turn last night? As he calmed down, he began to recall what happened the night before.

He remembered a fight. He was rudely hostile toward Lux last night at dinner. The things he said to her were so cruel. He didn't mean what he said to her. He was just frustrated. He was always frustrated. She also, unknowingly, had a hold on Farkas, which made him jealous. He knew it was ridiculous of him to be jealous, but he couldn't help it. He and Farkas had been so close. He had dreaded the day that Farkas would fall in love with someone and leave him to deal with his problems on his own. The look in his brother's eyes last night frightened him. He had never seen him that angry. Farkas was always kind and gentle, but the last couple days he had been frustrated and brooding. 

He had said those awful things to Lux really to test Farkas, to see how he would react. Vilkas undoubtedly pushed too far. It pissed him off that Farkas got so wound up over her. It proved that he loved her. How could he? He barely knew her. She was beautiful, and her scent was quite attractive. He refused to let anyone get too close to him though, much less fall for them in only a couple days’ time with little interaction on top of it. She would hurt Farkas. Vilkas knew she would. That's why he said those things to, hoping she would leave. His brother would eventually forgive him, but he remembered the look in his twin's eyes. He wouldn't stay with him. 

He remembered Farkas dragging him to his room and pinning him against the wall. 

"What the fuck is yer problem with her!" Farkas demanded.

Vilkas looked his twin in the eye, but it was the wolf staring back at him, not his brother. Pushing his luck he spat back, "I don't like her."

"WHY!" Farkas growled as his icy eyes burned green.

"I don't like that she does this to you. You want her so bad. And me.." he trailed off. How could he make him understand? 

"What about ya!" he snarled with a threatening glare.

Vilkas just looked down. Farkas released him. He needed his brother. He depended on his brother, apparently more than Farkas depended on him. Vilkas tried approaching him but was cautious, "I love you brother. These pheromones of hers, they get your's stirred up. I can resist her, but not you."

He was at Farkas's back. Vilkas put his hand on his brother's shoulder and turned him around. He slowly closed the gap between them. Vilkas ran his hand up his twin's chest to the back of his neck. He pulled Farkas into a deep kiss. He took his other hand and ran it down his brother's stomach and cupped him.

"NO!" Farkas snapped, firmly shoving Vilkas away from him.

As he turned to leave, Vilkas grabbed his arm to stop him, "Please brother, I need you."

"That's too bad. I can't help ya," Farkas responded with a snarl.

"What do you mean," he asked as he pulled closer. 

Farkas shoved him off, "I mean I'm done, Vilkas. I can't help ya anymore."

"Farkas! Brother, please!" Vilkas begged as Farkas left the room. Gods no! He can't leave him alone. He needed Farkas. How could he not see that, all because of some girl? Damn it, he hated her. This was all her fault. He slammed the door behind Farkas. He was in so much pain, emotionally...but wait he was in physical pain too. Oh Gods, it was the wolf. He had let his emotions get out of hand. His wolf was trying to tear through. He screamed in agony. It's been so long since he has turned. He can't do it now. He begged the gods for help. He couldn't stop it. He was going to turn in the living quarters of Jorrvaskr, with the whelps down the hall sleeping in their beds.

Surely they would wake to his screams. What if they came to investigate? Would Farkas come to check on him? He had to know he was changing. Maybe Farkas was changing too. He could see his brother's wolf in his eyes during their argument. He snickered at the thought of his brother sensing his change and leaving like a responsible person. Maybe Farkas had been right about not keeping the wolf locked up because, damn it, if it wasn't ripping him apart.

Suddenly, there was a break in the pain as his body prepared for the change. The wolf was coming out. He couldn't stop it. He wished he had left instead of sitting here trying to fight it. Now it was too late. He wouldn't make it outside of the city before he changed. He couldn't even stand, much less walk. He was putting the lives of the whelps in danger. The wolf had been locked up too long and would never allow him to have control once the transformation had finished. He hated himself for being so blind. 

The door opened. His candle had burned out, but he didn't need it to know it was Aela. She moved closer to him calling his name, "Vilkas, are you alright?"

He couldn't respond other than whimper. She backed out of the room into the darkness. Seconds later, she returned with Farkas. Thankful to see his brother, he didn't dwell on the fact that, even though he could still see the green glow in his eyes through the darkness, Farkas hadn't turned. Before Vilkas knew it, his brother was hoisting him up on his back. Aela and Farkas rushed him out to the fields through the Underforge.

Once outside of the city, his twin laid him on the ground. When Farkas turned to head back to Jorrvaskr, Vilkas heard Aela question him, "Where are you going? We can't leave him. He hasn't changed in so long. He needs someone with him."

"Then stay with him," Farkas responded bluntly.

"What? You know it should be you," she replied.

With his back still to her, he answered, "My wolf can't be around him right now." 

"And why is that?" she questioned.

The last thing Vilkas heard before his wolf took control was his brother's answer, "Because it would kill him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas comes up with a plan to get back the interest of his twin as he waits for Farkas and Lux to return from Lux's Trial.

She was back. Damn that girl. Vilkas still resented her for having his twin's eye. He had apologized to Farkas for being so callous the night before she left. He really just wanted Farkas back. 

But now she had returned and Farkas was enamored again, caught in her little web. To make matters worse, she was being sent to complete her Trial, and Farkas had been chosen to accompany her. His twin had been so happy when he found out he would get to spend time alone with the girl.

It made Vilkas sick to his stomach, the thought of Farkas possibly between her legs at this very moment. The two were expected to have returned last night, but it was morning and they still weren't back. 

Vilkas sat on the steps of Jorrvaskr brooding. What can he do to turn this around? What will bring his brother back to him? Maybe if Vilkas put his twin in the same situation Farkas had put him in. He could make Farkas jealous. Vilkas was almost certain that Farkas would forget about the stupid girl and come running back to him. If nothing else, Farkas would see her for what she was, an agent of pain and strife.

Vilkas was so damned pleased with himself. His little plan was flawless. His brother's interest in the girl was probably just a passing fancy anyway. She is one of those adventure types, always on the go. More of her disappearing for a week or more, Farkas would forget her, or get tired of waiting.

The girl was pretty, he gave Farkas that, but hurt was in her nature. She was after all a woman. Vilkas could only stand a woman for one night. He had no interest in getting to know one. All he was interested in when it came to women was fucking. He would never let another one in.

As a breeze came through, Vilkas caught the sent of his brother on it. Farkas was aroused. Vilkas could already smell it. However, the scent of sex wasn't there. Vilkas wondered what happened. Maybe his brother came to his senses.

When the two ascended from the market, Vilkas could see the grin plastered on his brother's face. Well he appeared to still be interested.

Vilkas decided for sure he was going to romantically pursue Lux to make his twin jealous of the girl or reveal her true nature. Either way, it would cause Farkas to come back to him.

As the two ascended the stairs to Jorrvaskr, Vilkas stops them, "Finally! We've all been waiting on your return."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas realizes that he may be falling for Lux.

Vilkas sat up in his bed, running his fingers through his hair. Yesterday, last night, had been...interesting, to say the least. The new girl, Lux, had fought unbelievably well. He hadn't expected that from her. She worked well with his brother too. Vilkas felt a small tinge of jealousy creep up. He bet she would have fought just as well with him.

She had been beautiful out there. Her tan skin glistened as the sun reflected off the sheen of sweat on it. The wind tossed her long black hair as she charged the other whelps. The fierce determination in her eyes was the best part. He didn't know if it was just her or if was from the dragon blood, but there was fire that burned inside her that sent chills up his spine.

He felt a strange twitch of nerves in his stomach. Was that butterflies? A peaceful smile crossed his face. Does he actually like her? Is he falling for her?

As he tried to shake the thought, he caught her scent. It was different now, stronger. His wolf was enjoying it. He was enjoying it. That could only mean she took the beast blood. He knew that he needed to stay put until he calmed himself. She would be able to smell his arousal, if she didn't already. He heard the doors of Kodlak's office close, so Vilkas took the opportunity to head upstairs.

He didn't get much time to himself in the mead hall, when her scent hit him again. She was tense. She had bad news. Vilkas made his was over in time to hear Lux tell Athis of Skjor's death.

Damn those Silver Hand! Vilkas heard Torvar make a disrespectful remark. Fury poured off of Lux and Vilkas caught her fist before she hit the drunk.

“Is there a problem here?” the wolf asked.

“Skjor's dead and all this asshole can think about is moving up!” the girl growled.

“I heard. Torvar, go clean and polish the weapons and armor,” Vilkas ordered.

“What?” the drunk attempted to protest.

“I said go!” the small twin growled.

As the drunk pouted away, Vilkas turned to Lux, “I have always thought of Skjor as one of our strongest. Truly a great fire has gone out.”

“Fires go out, others ignite,” Vignar added, “Skjor inspired many with his life. Maybe his death will inspire more.”

“This is so,” Vilkas replied, “How are you holding up?”

“I was the one that found him. I'm just trying to inform everybody. I haven't really had much time to think on it myself. I'm more concerned for Aela,” she told him.

Vilkas embraced her. Her scent was so strong, so intoxicating. To Oblivion with making his brother jealous, he wanted her. His wolf wanted her as well.

“I am here if you need someone to talk to,” he told her.

Vilkas knew she could smell his arousal now. He wanted her to know, wanted her to be his. Her scent changed. It would seem she may want him as well. He gripped her firmer. His wolf was on edge at the smell of her sticky sweet wetness that was beginning to form. He moved to kiss her, but she pushed away. She was denying what her body clearly wanted. Vilkas smirked and let out a soft growl. He had never had a woman attempt to resist him. The thought made him want her more.

He stepped toward her as she asked, “Where's Farkas?”

He stopped, “In the training yard I believe.”

As she went to leave he stopped her, “Break the news to him gently, please.”

He watched as she ran out the door. He was fairly sure his brother would have her as soon as she stepped out side. That was fine with the smaller twin though. Vilkas was certain that when he took her, she would forget all about Farkas. He'd make sure of that.


End file.
